Happy New Years!
by Aisha-chan
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are up to no good once again! This time Sakura and Syaoran are their main targets. And how do they get the plan into action? Hold a party with Vodka and Wine! S+S and T+E! Please R+R! And Happy New Years!


Disclaimer: See, if I don't make money off of this, then you can't sue me. Oh yeah, CLAMP owns CCS. 

Author's Notes: Um... Just read, and PLEASE, R+R!

****

Happy New Years!

Tomoyo, age 18, smiled happily as she continued to stare at the pencil in her hand as she sat at her desk in her room.

A party. Yes. That was what she was planning. A New Years party. The party would be at her house, with all of her friends, her and her trusty camera, and several bottles of champagne! Yup! Enough for all of them to get drunk! Especially Syaoran. 

'Hehe... this will be perfect! If I can get Syaoran drunk just enough, but not too much where he'll do something he'll REALLY regret, then I can get him to confess to Sakura! Then, i'll film it and use it as black mail! Wow! Kill two birds with one stone!' She thought happily and joyously. 

Ever since fifth grade, she knew that Syaoran had his eye on Sakura, but just didn't have the guts to tell her his true feelings. Sure, he was a tough cookie and all, or tried to act like it. But when it came to Sakura, he was like a milk-soaked cookie, ready to turn to mush in Sakura's palm.

And not only that, she also knew that Sakura felt the same for him, she just realized it when she had reached the sixth grade. No, not Tomoyo, Sakura. Sakura realized it. 

Now, she was going to use this party for her own needs... well, to help Syaoran pour his heart out anyways.

She smirked evilly as she looked out her window. "And Eriol's going to help, whether he likes it or not."

Somewhere in a Dark and gloomy Mansion....

"Ah, Daidouji, how are you?" Eriol greeted warmly as he let her in and hastily shut the door behind her. 

"Im doing fine, thank you. And please, call me Tomoyo. After all, we're friends, right?" She asked as she handed her coat to his outstretched hand.

He quickly hung it and led her into the living room.

"Here, take a seat, and make yourself at home." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she sat and smoothed her dress out.

"I suspect you know why im here, after all, you seem like you know what everybody does and thinks."

"Actually, I don't. Um, would you like some tea?"

She shook her head in a negative. "Thank you, but I must make this quick." She said as she took a deep breath.

"Okay. It seems as if your on a mission, or some sort of quest. Correct?" He asked as he seated himself into his large, red, Arm-chair.

"Well, I guess you could call it that. Im holding a party, a new years eve party. Im here to invite you and ask for your help with something Im planning for the party."

"Okay, im sure I could help. But it matters what it is."

"Im going to have several champagne bottles, you know, just to get people into the mood for the New Year, but Im going to have a secret bottle, just for Syaoran."

"Why him?" Eriol asked, intrigued.

"Well, you know how Syaoran's likes Sakura? Well, im going to get him just a little bit more drunk than anybody else, and that's where you'll step in."

"So, I take it that I HAVE to help?" He said, keeping a cool, calm expression.

She smiled at him. "Yes! You are correct. You HAVE to help, I don't want to pretend im a guy or some lesbian.

Eriol chuckled. "Sure, if you put it that way. Im willing to help."

Both grinned evilly as Tomoyo told him her plan.

The night of the party....

Tomoyo was just making her last phone call. The most important phone call.

"Moshi Moshi, Li speaking."

"Konichiwa Syaoran! This is Tomoyo, um, I know this is sorta short notice, but, im holding a party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Uh, what's the party for?"

"Oh, just to celebrate the new year that's coming!"

"I don't see the point of it."

Tomoyo frowned. What a party-pooper.

"Oh, come on, a little fun wont hurt, now will it?"

"I dunno. The last party that you held, you locked me in a closet."

Tomoyo sweatdropped. She remembered that plan quite well. It failed miserably. Sakura went into the wrong room, and Syaoran got locked into a closet without Sakura! She also remembered why she had to explain to her mother why the door was burnt. Apparently, Syaoran was so frustrated that he used one of his fire ofuda's to get out. Talk about being pretty dense. He almost fried himself, and he would of been fried, if it wasn't for his water ofuda.

She cleared her throat. "Um, I promise, that wont happen again. And besides, who was the one that destroyed the door?" 

She heard him laugh nervously on the other side of the line.

"Okay, fine. Im sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. But im still not going to come to that party of yours."

A stress mark appeared on her forehead as she tried to keep from yelling at him and talk like she didn't hear him.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, after all, Sakura's coming."

There was a slight pause. Then, "Fine. Im coming too then."

"Great! The party starts at Ten and last till everyone decides to leave. And you CAN'T leave till after we have our toast."

"Fine. See you in several hours. Ja ne."

"Arigato Syaoran! Ja!" She said happily as she slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

"Don't worry Syaoran, this party will be much more than a simple party." Her mouth twisted into an evil grin. Yup, soon, everything will be perfect. 

Over at Syaorans...

Syaoran sighed as he set the phone down. "How did I get suckered into this? And why do I have the feeling of impending doom?" He said to himself as he headed back into the training room with his sword.

A few hours later at the party....

Tomoyo ran to the door as the door bell rang. Just about all of the guest have arrived, but sill, Sakura and Syaoran haven't shown up yet. 

She swung the door open to find Sakura and Syaoran standing right next to eachother.

"Konichwa! Come on in!" She said as she moved aside to let them in.

Syaoran let Sakura walk in first, then followed suit after her.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at them, but under all of that sweet and sugary acting, there was a girl with little red horns, ready to get someone with her pitchfork.

"Are we late?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo continued to smile. "Only by an hour. So, yea, VERY late."

"Gomen Tomoyo, I was in charge of cleaning tonight. Kero refused to help clean." (A/N: Sakura also lives in an apartment.)

"Yeah, and I fell asleep." Syaoran added.

Tomoyo giggled. "I can tell, your hair is messier than usual."

He blushed as he tried to smooth it out, but was failing miserably.

Tomoyo led them into the living room. "Till it's time to toast to the new year, I suggest you enjoy yourself to some snacks and just visit with some friends. The only places that are off limits in the house are my mothers quarters, and mine. The guest rooms are free to anybody, just in case if they feel too tired for the trip home, or for some more personal reasons." She said as she winked at Syaoran, causing him to blush even more. But Sakura had missed the gesture.

"Well, go on, have some fun!" She said as she pushed the two into the living room.

Later...

Naoko and Chiharu stood with Takashi, listening to him tell another one of his lies. 

"Did you know that the celebrating of New Years became a tradition because at the very moment the clock striked 12, a wine maker (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what their called) would drink a new kind of wine that they're experimenting on. Usually, they died of--" He was cut off as Chiharu placed her hand on his mouth and grinned sheepishly. "Yes yes. Now, no more lies! I don't feel like getting onto your case tonight. After all, it's the last day of this year!" Takashi looked at her as if she had just told the most believeable lie herself. 

"Chiharu, are you feeling all right?" He asked as he checked her forehead. She sweatdropped as she pulled his hand away from her forehead. 

"Im fine. Just stop telling your lies." 

Takashi smiled at her. "Okay." 

She smiled. That was easy.

Across the room...

Eriol took Sakura's hand into his and kissed the back of it, causing Sakura to blush. 

"Um..." Was all she could say.

Syaoran stormed up to them and tapped Eriol on the shoulder. 

Eriol released Sakura's hand and turned to Syaoran.

"Yes?" "Can I speak to you, in PRIVATE?" He said as he tried to keep his cool.

Eriol just smiled and nodded. Then both walked towards the secluded hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran asked as he poked Eriol in the chest with his finger accusingly.

"What ever do you mean, dearest decendant?"

Syaoran grit his teeth. "Don't give me that crap. You know perfectly what im talking about."

"Oh, you mean my dearest daughter Sakura?"

"And don't start that either! Just what the hell we're you doing, trying to seduce her?!"

"Seduce her? I don't know what popped into your head to make you think that im seducing her. I just placed--"

"Yeah, a kiss on the back of her hand. Just listen here Hiiragizawa, if I catch you doing anything else like that again tonight, you're gonna wish that you had good health insurance."

Syaoran said as he shot an icy glare at him. 

Eriol chuckled and patted his shoulder.

Syaoran looked down at his shoulder as if the devil had touched it himself.

"Get your hand off of me before I rip it off." 

Eriol could take the hint that Syaoran wasn't kidding, and quickly backed off.

"Okay, whatever you say. Well, enjoy the party!" Eriol said as he headed back to the party with Syaoran sulking right behind him.

That night....

Everybody held a glass cup filled with some wine, with just a little bit of alcohol, except Syaoran, who had a glass with just plain Vodka with a drop of food coloring to give it the red color. But did Syaoran know this? Noooo. He was just an innocent bystander that's been tricked into drinking straight Vodka.

Tomoyo grabbed a fork and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. 

The room grew silent as all eyes were upon her.

"May I have your attention please. I would like to make a toast." 

Everyone was now facing her with their glasses in hand, the wine undrunk.

"A toast to good health, great expectations, and a brand new year, cheers!" She said as she lifted her cup up and hit it against the nearest persons glass, Eriol's. 

"Cheers!" Everyone said as they hit their glasses against the nearest persons glass to them.

Sakura, who had been standing next to Syaoran had looked up to him happily and lifted her glass while he smiled down at her and brought his glass to hers. "Cheers." They said in unison, before taking a big swig.

Syaoran gasped after the first swallow. Sakura just looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" 

"This stuff sure is strong." He wheezed out.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You must be really weak if that's strong for you."

"Weak?! Just watch me! I'll show you that I can take this!" He said as he gulped it all down.

Somewhere, hidden in the shadows...

"It seems that Sakura did my job." Eriol said as he watched Sakura taunt Syaoran.

"Indeed. If only she knew that it wasn't wine. Just straight alcohol. Now, all we have to do is wait."

"Yup. Then it'll be my turn to act."

Both chuckled evilly.

Back to S+S....

Syaoran hiccuped as he began to get flustered.

"Syaoran... are you okay? You're getting all red."

"Im fine. Just fine..." He said as he lazily pulled her hand away.

"Syaoran... I think you should lay down." Sakura said as he started to stagger before leaning his head against the wall.

"I said im fine. No, im better than fine! I feel GREAT!" He said as he hiccuped again.

Just then, Eriol walked up to them.

"Oh, how are you two doing?" Eriol asked casually.

"Im fine but im not sure about Syaoran... he looks sick."

Eriol studied him for a second.

"If he says he's fine, then he's fine." Eriol said as he reached for her hand once again.

Syaoran watched as jealousy rushed through his system. He felt like knocking Eriol's teeth out at that very moment.

Eriol covered Sakura's hand with both of his as he started to talk gently to her.

"You know, why don't you come over to my house tomorrow? I want you to try some new dishes (A/N: You know, food.) that Im working on." 

Sakura looked skeptical and turned red as Eriol kissed the back of her hand again and looked up with pleading eyes. 

"Onegai."

That was it. Syaoran couldn't take anymore. 

He hastily walked up to Eriol and shoved him away from Sakura.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelped in surprise.

"Don't you even think about *hiccup* it Hiiragizawa!" He said loud enough to get everybody's attention. 

Everyone was now watching them.

"I *hiccup* know what you're planning! You're planning to *hiccup* take Sakura into your room and do all sort of *hiccup* bad things with her! Well, I wont *hiccup* let you! Sakura's MY girl and not yours!" (A/N: Dang, he sure got drunk quickly.)

Sakura was redder than a sunburnt tomato. 

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as she put her hands up to her face to try and cover the blush.

Eriol looked at Syaoran with worry.

"Are you alright? I mean--"

"Don't give me that bullshit! *hiccup* Ever since you came to *hiccup* Tomeda, you've been trying to keep Sakura and me appart! Well not any *hiccup* anymore!" Syaoran said as he swung his fist at Eriol, but somehow, Eriol managed to get out of the line of attack. 

Syaoran stumbled and crashed into the wall, but quickly got up and ran straight towards Eriol again.

Before his fist actually connected with Eriol's face, Sakura pulled him back.

"Syaoran! Stop!" She said her face continued to show it's reddness.

Syaoran turned towards her with glassy eyes.

"What?" He asked as he hiccuped again.

"Syaoran, please, stop this." She pleaded.

He grinned at her as he turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Did I ever tell you *hiccup* that you have the most purdiest (A/N: If you didn't get that, he mean prettiest.) eyes? *hiccup*"

"Syaoran, not now." She chided him quietly.

"And that you look great in your *hiccup* cheerleading outfit?" He said as he leaned in closer to her.

"Syaoran, stop, you're embarrassing me." She said.

A few people we're giggling in the background.

"You know *hiccup* someday, we're going to get married *hiccup* and have lots of kids. *hiccup* And we're going to move to *hiccup* China and teach our kids *hiccup* magic."

A few people that were giggling and laughing didn't seem to hear the last part, and the ones that did looked confused.

"Syaoran!" Sakura whined.

"Yes, my love?" *hiccup*

"What did you drink? You're plastered..."

"No, im not... hey... *hiccup* did you know that you look like *hiccup* an angel when you use the *hiccup* fly card?"

More confused faces.

"Syaoran..." She said as she stepped back a step as he leaned in further.

"What is it *hiccup* dearest?"

"Im really flattered but you're not acting like yourself."

"Im not? *hiccup* I feel fine..."

"No, you're not."

"Aishiteru *hiccup* Sakura..."

He leaned in to kiss her but before he could connect his lips with hers, he passed out.

Sakura tried to catch him only to fall over backwards.

"Syaoran! Oh my god! Syaoran! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically as she shook him, only to receive one more hiccup.

Sakura shot an evil look straight at Eriol and Tomoyo. 

"What did you give him?! I know it wasn't just wine! It was something else!" She said as her voice cut through the air like a knife.

Eriol and Tomoyo pointed at eachother.

"Tell me NOW before both of you regret about what you did!" She said as she reached into her pocket with the Sakura cards. 

She wasn't planning to use them, but they could take a hint.

They both started to sweat nervously as they started to bow frantically before dropping onto their knees and crawled up to her in a begging position.

Eriol/Tomoyo: "We'resorry! WewantedtogetyoutwotogethersoweputVodkainSyaoran'sglassinsteadofregularwinetogethimdrunk. Thenwetriedtogethimmadtowherehewouldconfesshisfeelingsforyou! We'resorry! Soverysorry! Pleasedon'thurtus!"

They said really fast. 

Sakura shot them a glare before she sighed.

Everyone in the room was now staring at Eriol and Tomoyo. All were confused as to why they were begging for their lives. 'Cause what could Sakura do to hurt them, or least to say, kill them?

"Let's just get him into one of your guest rooms Tomoyo. Then, I want a word with both of you." She said with an icy edge to her voice.

They both nodded quickly and helped her get Syaoran up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms.

An hour or two later....

Syaoran groaned as he stirred in his sleep.

Sakura stroked his hair lovingly as she watched him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura. He'll wake up with just a hang-over."

"That still gives you no right to do what you did." She said as the kindness on her face disappeared and was replaced with a one of anger.

"We said we're sorry. But aren't you glad that he confessed to you his feelings?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.

Sakura turned and glared at her.

"I alread knew what his feelings were for me."

"Y-You did?" Tomoyo asked, starting to sweat.

"You mean that you've noticed his intense blushing around you?" Eriol asked as he stood next to Tomoyo.

"No." Sakura said bluntly.

"He came over to my place before the party to pick me up since we both were heading over here."

She turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"I offered him in as I tried to hurry and finish cleaning. That's when he told me his feelings."

She smiled as a small tint of red was evident on her face.

"We would of been here earlier but Syaoran and I were kinda busy..." She said as she trailed off.

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura! How could you! You're too young!"

Sakura shot her a glare.

"We weren't doing THAT. More like a 10 minute make-out session. So now you know why his hair was so messy."

Tomoyo giggled.

"Kawaii! But I wish I was there to film the whole thing." Tomoyo said as her smile turned to a frown.

"Well, could you describe it?" She asked.

"No. You already made me mad enough. Now, just leave me alone. You're lucky im not going to kill you BOTH."

They both sweatdropped.

Just then, Eriol remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Tomoyo." He said as he tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

He smirked. "I win."

"What?" She asked as her eyes turned to dots.

"Hand over the 50 bucks. I told you that he'd try to kill me and I was right."

Tomoyo pouted.

"Nope. I won the bet and that's that. Now, hand it over." He said as he held his hand out.

Tomoyo grumbled under her breath as she reached into her pocket but paused for a second.

She pulled her hand out of her pocket, empty handed and grinned up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't feel like giving you the money."

"Wha?!" He asked, surprised.

"I'll give you this instead." She said as she grinned and then, quickly pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips against his.

At first, he was surprised, but slowly, his arms encircled her waist and he deepened the kiss.

Sakura watched both of them as she tried to suppress her laugh. Tomoyo was still as unpredictable as ever. Just then, she felt Syaoran stir under her hand.

She looked down at him, only to find that he was awake.

"Wow, you sure woke pretty fast." She teased.

He smirked as he looked up at her.

"Ugh... hangover..." He said.

"I can make it go away." Sakura said as she smiled down at him.

He looked up at her. "You really can?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, then how--" But before he could finish, Sakura had decided to do the Tomoyo thing and leaned in and kissed him.

He replied as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down...

****

The End

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, hope ya'll liked it! I know, the characters were way out of character, but, I just HAD to do something for New Years Eve. Also, I usually don't support T+E but I just couldn't help it! Well, PLEASE, R+R! And happy new years!

  



End file.
